Jar of Nothing
Jar of Nothing is a competitor on Survivor: Goiky played by that one channel called brotube. Appearence Jar of nothing is a glass jar with a green lid. His appearance stayed this way for the entire series. Coverage In episode 2, Jar of Nothing got 13th in the prediction and got an average of 10.06. Platinum put him onto Susulu. In episode 4, his team won the shelter-building contest. In episode 6, he did the BFB character riddle. He got TV, Puffball, and Eggy. He guessed the first two correctly, and his team won. In episode 8, he did the Halloween costume contest. He dressed as Jini, and he got a 9/10. Unfortunately, his team still lost. In episode 9, he got 1 vote to be eliminated and voted for Needle to be eliminated. In episode 10, his team's boat was the last one standing, and they won. In episode 12, he chose Light Blue, and he got 15th out of 16, which was the 2nd worst score. His team still lost because it was a double elimination. In episode 13, Jar of Nothing got 3 votes to be eliminated but used his Vote Pass bringing it down to 2. He voted for West Virginia to be eliminated and he was instead of Jar of Nothing. In episode 14, Jar of Nothing did the maze challenge and got a time of 2 minutes and 35 seconds. His team won. In episode 16, for secret Santa, he drew for Taco (II), who guessed correctly that he drew it. Jar of Nothing got Stapy's drawing but guessed Cleaver. His team lost. In episode 17, Jar of Nothing got 1 vote to be eliminated and voted Jini to be eliminated. In episode 18, Jar of Nothing's torch got 5th place in the torch challenge, which wasn't enough for him to get immunity. In episode 19, Jar of Nothing voted for USB to be eliminated. He got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 20, Jar of Nothing's meme got 7th place. Again, not enough to win. In episode 21, Jar of Nothing voted for Stapy to be eliminated. He got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 22, Jar of Nothing got 4th place in the fear factor challenge. In episode 23, Jar of Nothing voted for Stapy to be eliminated. He got one vote to be eliminated. In episode 24, Jar of Nothing got 8th place in the Fire Spikes Pit challenge. He got an average of 5.8. In episode 25, Jar of Nothing voted Cushion to be eliminated. Jar of Nothing got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 26, Jar of Nothing's story got 6th place, which was in the middle. In episode 27, Jar of Nothing voted Taco (BFB) to be eliminated. Jar of Nothing got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 28, Jar of Nothing chose King K. Rool as his character, and he beat Log in round 1. He then beat Honey Jar in round 2. And Marker beat him in round 3, but he was given immunity anyway. He also got an Item Canceller for this. In episode 29, Jar of Nothing voted Honey Jar to be eliminated. In episode 30, Jar of Nothing got 4th, which again was middle of the road. In episode 31, Jar of Nothing voted Log to be eliminated and got one vote to be eliminated. Both he and Log used Immunity Passes and Honey Jar was eliminated instead. In episode 32, it was an animatic. Jar of Nothing asked Mitten to help him, which she agreed. So, Jar of Nothing had Mitten hold a rope while Jar of Nothing was in a tree without his lid on. Firey Jr. ended up chasing Platinum, which caused Mitten to cut the vine when Firey Jr. went over the red X causing Jar of Nothing to fall on him and trap him. Jar of Nothing forced Firey Jr. to tell him where Marker was, so Jar of Nothing rescued him, and threw Firey Jr. into the ocean. He won the challenge. In episode 33, Jar of nothing voted Log to be eliminated. Platinum used her Immunity Pass on Log, and Jar of Nothing used his Item Canceller on Log. which left Mitten, Platinum, and Cleaver. Jar of Nothing voted for Platinum to be eliminated. In episode 34, Jar of Nothing got a score of 61, which was 4 points off from winning. In the finale part 1, Jar of Nothing went through the Rites of Passage, saying his words about all the contestants. He voted Log out in the elimination. In the finale part 2, he answered the eliminated contestant's questions. In the final episode, his jury outfit was a black version of himself with a giant, white eye. Jar of Nothing got 11th in the fan-favorite vote with 4 votes. He got one jury vote to win from Honey Jar. Trivia *Jar of Nothing is the furthest placing male and the furthest placing member of Susulu. *Jar of Nothing only got one vote in the finale from Honey Jar. Category:Males Category:Susulu Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants